Creed in a what?
by AmyNChan
Summary: Creed and Kyoko go shopping.  Don't hate me, I wrote this when I was half-asleep!


_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: What… is… this…?**_

_**14AmyChan: a stupid one shot meant for hilariousness~! *^_^***_

_**Train: *reads* *dies***_

_**14AmyChan: Read, then Train will be magically revived. *^_^***_

"What do you think of this one?" Kyoko asked, pulling out a light blue blouse. It would match her skirt _perfectly_, but she thought she needed a second opinion. She turned to her shopping buddy for advice.

"No way, honey" Creed pouted, pulling out a red V-neck from another rack. "This one fits your personality much better."

"Hmmm…" Kyoko battled with the dilemma. On the one had, the blue blouse totally screamed _BUY ME!_ But ever since she started going shopping with Creed, her friends have begun to notice the amazing fashion. And that V-neck did look hot… "I'll try on both."

"Cool" Creed smiled, once again diving into the rack of clothes. Kyoko ran to the stall to try on the two shirts. First, she slipped into the blouse that she had picked out. Walking out to check herself in the mirror, she saw that the blouse was a bad idea. It made her look fat. And she was. Not. Fat.

Next, she tried on the fiery V-neck that Creed had suggested. It felt good on her, so she went to consult the mirror. It was _perfect_. The red was a bold color, fitting her bolder attitude, and the V-neck made her look drop-dead gorgeous!

Hanging the forgotten blouse on a random hanger, she returned to Creed, clutching the V-neck. "You have the most awesome fashion advice ever!" Kyoko once again praised his skill with fashion.

"It's a gift" Creed smiled, looking through the rack once more. All of a sudden, he gasped and his hand darted to the center. Curious, Kyoko tried peeking over his shoulder. And succeeded.

"Go for it!" Kyoko egged him on, seeing the article of clothing that he had grabbed.

"What if I don't have the legs for it?" Creed asked. He seemed to almost be whimpering, as Kyoko often did when she was at war with herself on trying on some new fashion. "What if it makes me look" Creed drew in a shakey breath, and Kyoko, knowing that he was going to say the forbidden "ph" word, cut him off.

"First off, you know _that_ word is off limits," Kyoko's voice was serious as she reminded him of the most important rule of shopping. "Secondly, if you see a style you like, go for it! I'll be right here to tell you if it's good or bad."

Creed looked more hopeful. He looked over at his shopping companion. "Promise you won't let anyone else see if it looks horrible?"

"I promise" Kyoko took the promise very seriously. It _was_ serious! This was do-or-die fashion! With a more confident gleam in his eye, Creed stole away in the stall to change. Kyoko kept a constant vigil, making sure that no one would see him.

"I'm coming out" Creed warned. When Kyoko told him the coast was clear, Creed took a shaky step in front of the mirror.

Creed and Kyoko thought it was the most amazing fashion statement ever! Creed twirled in front of the mirror, letting the red and black plaid skirt do its own thing. It was long enough for practical uses, but still short enough to be cute.

"Omigosh!" Kyoko squealed. She thought that just the right top would make the outfit. "That looks so _good_ on you!"

"Inorite?" Creed breathlessly answered. He twirled once more for effect, then darted back into the stall. Changing back into his tye-dye pants, Creed made up his mind that he was going to get that skirt.

"Ready for checkout?" Kyoko asked, knowing that look in her companion's eye. Creed grinned as he led her to the checkout, past the checkout, to the door, and into the security guard. The security guard planted them right in front of one of the checkout clerks, who seemed to be unfazed by this scene.

"One fiery V-neck and a plaid skirt will cash out to…" the unsympathetic cashier's voice droned. Creed and Kyoko would have fought for the clothes, but using their Tao might have damaged the said articles of clothing, and they weren't too keen on stealing clothes that would never be worn. "$186"

The two shop(lift)ers' mouths dropped. That much for a V-neck and a skirt? Creed and Kyoko counted their money. Together, they had brought $95. Not enough…

"How much separately?" Creed asked, fearful of the answer. As the cashier rang up the amount, the amount came onto the screen.

"The V-neck is $90 and the skirt is $96" the cold answer shook the both of them. Creed knew from then on, fate would never allow him to wear a skirt. However, as a noble sacrifice, Creed helped pay for the V-neck.

After that, they went and bought some ice cream with the remaining five dollars. Well, it was low-fat yogurt, but no one could tell the difference.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you found that at least a little bit funny~! *^_^* *revives Train***_

_**Train: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!**_

_**14AmyChan: a stupid one shot. It's meant to be funny! *^_^***_

_**Train: Creed… in a SKIRT!**_

_**14AmyChan: A plaid skirt, like one from Shugo Chara. *^_^***_

_**Train: *brain dead***_

_**14AmyChan: I think I killed his brain… *feeds Train's brain to bunnies***_

_**Brain-Eating-Bunny: R&R *nibble, nibble***_


End file.
